


boy in an empty attic

by p5s



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Poetry type beat, Unreliable Narrator, Writer's Block is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p5s/pseuds/p5s
Summary: someone was here, and was,and then suddenly disappeared,and now stubbornly is not.
Kudos: 7





	boy in an empty attic

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration and summary from "cat in an empty apartment" — and thanks to twitter for putting up with my nonsense while I was in writer's block hell.

Once, some three-odd years ago, I knew a boy who taught me how to be.

A boy who fueled my everything, to eat, to sleep, to breathe.

Then, your name was Kurusu Akira, and now, your name is called by sleep.

And though once I spoke in metaphors, I'd be dead twice if you didn't weep.

I come to visit often, back then you'd call me weak.

The dust coated floor reminds me, of what you once said, October 8th.

You had me in check, the first of its time, and said, _tread carefully, detective, not everything goes your way._

I'd trace lines on the walls, they'd stay for months in that dust.

I'd shake the frame of your bed, one day you'd fall thanks to that rust.

Press my finger to your lips, and whisper, _you didn't forget me, right?_

And even if you were to speak for once, I'm too far gone to notice it tonight.

Back when the night was young, and we were younger.

Back before, of our own accord, we'd been torn asunder.

And when I finally came to, in that rusty engine room, I wondered if maybe, just maybe, there'd be an act two.

Though that wheel, no, pin was taken, Gods above weren't satisfied.

So you set out to exact revenge, but I couldn't join, no, you thought I'd died.

I cried, _let me go, let me fly,_ but my voice passed all your friends.

And now that you're gone, that you couldn't decide, I'd press my gun to your head again.

Birds of a feather, but I fell out my nest, down the stairs, see the tears in the mirror.

I'd sit in the sink, because you always called me a cat, and now I can finally climb my tree.

Because now I'm only half a person, an unfortunate shell of a human being.

Though maybe I'd ponder, and scrub my skin raw, your blood on my hands would never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr @thirdsem ♡


End file.
